Rosie's Storm.
Rosie's Storm is the second episode of Series 1 of Thomas' Magical Adventures. Plot One day Rosie has to take a goods train up to the wharf until there was a crash of thunder, Edward tells Rosie that a storm is coming but the little tank engine told Edward that "Little engines like me are not scared of storms" so Edward decided not to say anything, once Rosie was coupled to her train she set off to the wharf. Later on that day when Rosie was heading back to the wharf and she met her friends who were broken down or are in trouble and want to get home before the storm comes, even if Rosie's friends kept telling her to go home safely with more coal and water she still said "Little engines like me are not scared of storms" Meanwhile the wind was starting to pick up and Rosie hasn't returned and Edward was getting worried and decided to out and look for her, meanwhile Rosie was enjoying puffing through the Sodor countryside until she hit a bump in the track and Rosie's crew fell out of the cab, now Rosie is a runaway engine. The sun was setting and Edward couldn't find Rosie anywhere. Rosie unaware of her crew and still happy as can be until a newspaper blew into her face and she can't see where she's going, once the newspaper flew off her face she had no idea she was on the wrong line, far away from home. Plus there was more trouble Rosie finally found out she had no driver or fireman and she had run out of coal and water and stopped on an old, lonely line. Rosie soon found out she was lost and was feeling scared and lonely, Edward calls out to Rosie as it was starting to get dark and the storm grew closer, but no sign of the little tank engine. Late that night, the storm finally came and poor Rosie was lost and alone and it began to thunder and flashes and lightning can be seen and then it was pouring with rain, Rosie wished she was back in her warm shed and tried not to cry, feeling very foolish thinking she wasn't scared of storms, but she really is scared of storms. Meanwhile a cold and tired Edward couldn't find Rosie at all, as a massive crash of thunder hits, a frightened scream can be heard in the storm, knowing the voice Edward knew was Rosie, he races off to find her. Rosie, feeling very cold and miserable in the storm felt more scared and lonelier than ever. Until she heard a whistle which belonged to Edward and as last the two engines finally reunited. Rosie apologies but Edward told Rosie that he's just happy she's safe and so the two engines went back home. Rosie is now a sensible engine and listens to engine's advice whenever there is something wrong. Even to Edward. Characters * Edward * Oliver * Emily * Rosie * Sir Handel * The Fat Controller * Peter Sam (Does not speak) * Cranky (Does not speak) * Thomas (Cameo) * Henry (Cameo) * James (Cameo) * Daisy (Cameo) * Mavis (Cameo) * Stanley (Cameo)